


Colder Than a West Virginia Winter

by EdgarAllenPoet



Series: Monster Hunting [fics about TAZ Amnesty] [13]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarAllenPoet/pseuds/EdgarAllenPoet
Summary: "How are you still cold?" she asked, and Aubrey cackled, obviously pleased with herself.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little
Series: Monster Hunting [fics about TAZ Amnesty] [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503023
Kudos: 34





	Colder Than a West Virginia Winter

Aubrey's hands were cold. 

It didn't seem like they ought to be, considering that magical fire sprouting from her hands was kind of Aubrey's Brand (tm). But they were cold, ice-cold because they'd just spent forty-five minutes outside helping Mama dislodge Barclay's truck from a snowdrift so he could get to the grocery store. There was a lot of sand, and a disgruntled lecture about how the chains ought to have been put on his tires days ago, but no that's fine, don't listen to her. 

As they'd shoveled, slipping on ice and working up an actual sweat trying to dig the one-ton vehicle free, heavy snowflakes had begun falling from the sky again, quickly coating the ground and themselves, melting against their cheeks and effectively freezing everything. 

"Thank ya, girls," Mama said, kicking her heavy boots against the outer wall next to the front door to rid them of snow before tromping inside and toeing them off.   
"Take a shower and defrost." 

She'd probably meant separately, although what Mama thought or didn't think wasn't something Dani wanted on her mind right then. Dani and Aubrey had slipped off up the stairs, bouncing off of each other, and when Dani slipped into her room and Aubrey followed, neither of them issued protest. They discarded clothing items on the way-- shoes kicked off under the bed, Aubrey hopping on one foot to peel away socks while Dani snickered at her, Dani's coat across the back of the desk chair, Aubrey's hat thrown in the direction of the closet --until they were closing the bathroom door firmly behind them. 

Dani had just enough time to turn the shower on-- hot water, full blast-- before Aubrey was slotting in perfectly against her side and pressing her ice-cold nose to Dani's neck.

Dani hissed in a breath through her teeth and said, "Jesus," in half-laughter as she nudged Aubrey away from her. She leaned back against the sliver of empty wall and pulled Aubrey in close with both ends of her scarf. Aubrey grinned and stepped in close, chest to chest and noses mere centimeters apart. They held eye contact for a second or two, one of Aubrey's still mysteriously orange, one of Dani's eyebrows arched. Then Aubrey grinned again, sharp and devilish, and Dani tugged her closer so their mouths could meet. 

Aubrey's lips were hot, near molten when they parted and the tip of her tongue traced Dani's bottom lip, and Dani nipped at her and abandoned the scarf to grab her by the back of the neck and pull her impossibly closer. Aubrey obliged, pressing as close as physics would allow, hands wandering from Dani's shoulders, down her chest and sides-- making Dani's breath hitch, ticklish-- to her hips and then, suddenly, under her t-shirt against her bare skin. 

Dani yelped, pulling away and swatting at her, while Aubrey giggled and dug her fingertips in. 

"Aw, what's wrong?" she asked. "Ticklish." 

"Cold!" Dani complained. "Aubrey!" 

Aubrey mumbled, "Poor baby," against her lips, pressing close again and kissing along her jaw until Dani melted with a sigh. She pressed a kiss under Dani's ear, worked her way down her neck until she was peeling down the collar of her t-shirt to suck a mark into her skin. Dani was so pale that painting marks on her took hardly any effort, and they bloomed bright and brilliant in a galaxy of freckles. Hickeys on Aubrey's skin took a lot of work, but Dani wasn't about to complain about putting the hours in. The way Aubrey squirmed and squealed and sighed with Dani's teeth against her skin was well worth it, and the dark purple crescents left in their wake were a delight to look at. 

"We should--" Dani cut off when Aubrey nipped at her ear lobe, words suddenly leaving her. A draft was coming in front under the door, and she shivered. "We should. Aub. Hot water." 

"Eloquent," Aubrey teased, smacking a final kiss to her cheek before stepping back and starting to strip down in earnest. Dani idly worked at her own shirt, dawdling, letting herself get distracted. Aubrey herself was a delight to look at. 

Her skin was smooth, dark, beautiful. A stark difference from Dani's, which always seemed near translucent in the light of the bathroom. Aubrey had tattoos on her shoulder, pitch blank ink that danced on her, roses and playing cards in a twisting design down her upper arm and stopping just a few inches short of her elbow. Aubrey was wearing an old black band t-shirt (which Dani was... actually mostly certain she'd gotten from Duck) and baggy hand me down jeans that Mama gave her for monster hunting. Under that, bright green boxer briefs, no bra. She bent to free herself from her pants, and her stomach, her thighs, everything looked so soft that Dani could barely stop from wrapping her up and squeezing her right there. 

Aubrey caught her staring, still half stooped over, and she grinned. This time boyish instead of devilish, not a hint of intent. Her curls were falling over her eyes. Dani was struck suddenly, though not for the first time, with an overwhelming surge of feelings. 

"Like whatcha' see?" Aubrey teased, tossed the pants to the side, and straightened up. "Let me help." 

Dani let Aubrey peel her t-shirt off of her, reach around her to unclasp her bra-- Aubrey hadn't been wearing one, and something about that had Dani feeling warm all over. Dani pushed her own jeans down her hips and out of the way, kicking them and her underwear out of the way before stepping into the shower. Aubrey nearly tripped over herself to toss her boxers aside and follow. 

The water was boiling hot and Dani immediately sighed under it. Steam curled around them in the air, ambling away and not giving them a second glance as it traveled through the bathroom to fog up the mirror. Aubrey pulled the curtain shut behind her, and then they were in close quarters yet again, Dani's back against the shower wall and Aubrey pressed entirely against her front. 

The mix of sensations was dizzying. For one, the cold clammy wall of the shower at her back, strange and not necessarily pleasant against her bare ass, shoulder blades, the back of her arms. Then again, Aubrey's baby smooth skin all against her front, the press of their breasts against each other, her hand on Dani's hip, the corded muscle of her neck under Dani's fingertips. Dani pressed into the knot and Aubrey groaned soft and happy, breath tickling Dani's neck. 

Her own fingers tickled down Dani's side, her hip, stopping right at that tender crook usually under the cover of a front pant's pocket. She whispered, "May I?" and God Dani loved when she asked like that. She nodded, wordless, and Aubrey allowed her hand to slip further. Dani parted her legs a bit, and she jolted at-- once again-- the ice-cold touch. 

"How are you still cold?" she asked, and Aubrey cackled, obviously pleased with herself. She massaged tiny circles, apparently unconcerned, and Dani relaxed into it. She dropped her head back against the shower wall. Aubrey's mouth was back on her neck, a perfect amount of pressure that was sure to leave some kind of evidence of this, something Jake would tease her endlessly about-- but that was a problem for later. 

For now it was perfect, and Dani found herself pushing her hips forwards into Aubrey's hand. She thought about her bedside drawer, about pulling that out and pinning Aubrey down to the bed. With the door locked it wouldn't matter if she took her ring off to trail her fangs over Aubrey's shoulders and make her bury her face in the pillows and groan like Dani was blessing and killing her at the same time. 

But she'd let Aubrey keep the reigns for a little while longer. She giggled when Aubrey reached up to adjust the water spout-- her other hand still working lazy circles and pulling heat into Dani's groin. They both laughed, pulling apart a little when the water sprayed them directly in their faces. Dani fixed it with clumsy hands while Aubrey dropped her forehead to Dani's shoulder and giggled. 

"Dummy," she said affectionately, pulling Aubrey closer by the hips. Aubrey rutted her hips against Dani's thigh, and they shifted a bit, back to kissing and moving so that their legs were perfectly slotted together-- Aubrey's hands still between hers, but Dani's leg perfectly situation to rub against. Dani slid her hands further, grabbing Aubrey's ass in two handfuls and hauling her closer. Aubrey moaned into her mouth, a shiver running through her and nearly taking her knees out from under her. It was starting to get unbearably hot around them, between the water and the body heat and the steam in the air. 

"We should--" she started to say. 

"Bed," Aubrey agreed. 

It was a mad rush to towel themselves dry and race each other into the bedroom, Aubrey tackling Dani back onto the bed when they were close enough. They wrestled against each other, giggling and rolling as much as the full-sized mattress would allow until Dani got Aubrey underneath her, legs wrapped around Dani's hips and hooked at the ankles, trapping her in, Dani's hands pinning both of Aubrey's wrists, trapping her down. 

"Seems like we're at an impasse," Aubrey said, in some horrible shoddy accent, and Dani kissed her on the nose.

"Seems so." 

"Well now that you've got me here, what do you plan to do with me?" 

"I have a few ideas." 

Something in Aubrey's eyes glinted. She said, "Do any of them involve vibrators?"

"I think that could be arranged." 

And then Aubrey tugged a hand free and tugged Dani in close by the back of her neck, their teeth clacking and making them laugh yet again as their lips met in a kiss. Dani's hand found it's way between Aubrey's legs, exploring blindly for just a moment before pressing into the heat and pulling a high pitched keen from Aubrey's throat. Aubrey shifted her hips up off the mattress, and Dani took the hint to press flush against her and pin her fully to the bed. She nipped at her lip, her neck, her collar bone. She pressed a kiss to her sternum before turning her efforts towards rolling her nipple between her teeth and making Aubrey arch up and gasp and wriggle against the mattress. Her fingers ghosted in a barely-there presence over Aubrey's ribs, and the sound that fell from Aubrey's lips was barely coherent. 

"Fuck, fuck, Dan-- I, oh my God, please." 

And since Dani believed in awarding good manners, she grinned and bit down just a little bit-- resulting in a noise that had to be audible through the walls, they ought to be more careful-- before crawling down the bed and pressing her nose to the inside of Aubrey's hip.

"This cool?" she asked, glancing up at her girlfriend, and Aubrey's grin was lazy and pleased as she nodded. 

"Go wild," Aubrey told her, and Dani laughed before biting down on the tender flesh of her inner thigh. Aubrey gasped, jerked, relaxed into it, and then moaned, and Dani rearranged enough to get her hand pressed flat against Aubrey's lower abdomen-- a precautionary action, Aubrey couldn't hold still to save her life-- and parted Aubrey's folds with the other. She got straight to business, already fully familiar with what Aubrey's preferences were, and Aubrey responded by tangling her hands in Dani's hair. 

Her hands, by some God damned mystery, were still ice cold.


End file.
